queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen's Blade: Perfect Visual Book
'Queen's Blade: Perfect Visual Book '(also known as Perfect Visual Collection) is a book containing various images of the cast from the first two seasons of Queen's Blade, and also features canonical endings of the cast that lead into the Rebellion Arc. Bios Besides other various info, it lists the way the characters refer to themselves and address others, as well as their most remarkable relationships. Leina *Herself: watashi (polite "me") *Others: anata or kimi (formal or informal "you") *Relationships: Elina, Claudette, Risty, Tomoe, Echidna, Cattleya Risty *Herself: atashi (informal "me") *Others: omae ''or ''temee ''(very informal or downright rude "you") *Relationships: Lou (Nowa's monkey), Aldra, Echidna, Elina, Leina, Claudette Nowa *Herself: ''Nowa (calling herself one's name is considered cute and childish) *Others: anata (formal "you") *Relationships: Lou, Alleyne, Echidna, Tomoe, Nyx, Leina *She likes quoting Alleyne, and adding "that's what Captain said!" Irma *Herself: watashi (polite "me") *Others: omae ''(very informal "you") *Relationships: Echidna, Aldra, Tomoe, Elina, Leina, Claudette Tomoe *Herself: ''watashi (polite "me") *Others: ''-san (respectful) *Relationships: Shizuka, Echidna, Leina, Melpha, Aldra, Menace Echidna *Herself: ''atashi (informal "me") *Others: anta or omae (condescencing or very informal "you") *Relationships: Irma, Alleyne, Nowa, Leina, Tomoe, Cattleya *Usually ends her sentences with ~''danee ("right?")'' Menace *Herself: watakushi (formal, polite "me") *Others: anata or -san (formal "you" or respectful) *Relationships: Elina, Ymir, Setra, Melona, Airi, Aldra *Usually ends her sentences with ~desu or ~masu (making them sound more formal) Elina *Herself: atashi (informal "me") *Others: anta or kisama (informal or hostile "you"). Calls Leina oneechan (big sis) *Relationships: Leina (above all else), Claudette Airi *Herself: watashi (polite "me") *Others: -san or -sama (respectful or very formal) *Relationships: Melona, Marshland Witch, Nowa, Risty, Menace, Cattleya *Usually ends her sentences with ~desuwa (making them sound more formal) Nanael *Herself: watashi (polite "me") *Others: anta (informal "you") *Relationships: Melpha, Aldra, Rana, Leina, Tomoe, Head Angel Cattleya *Herself: watashi (polite "me") *Others: anata or -san (formal "you" or respectful) *Relationships: Rana, Claudette, Tomoe, Ymir, Echidna, Leina Nyx *Herself: atashi (informal "me") *Others: temee ''(downright rude "you") *Relationships: Elina, Leina, Claudette, Funikura, Menace, Nowa Melpha *Herself: watakushi (formal, polite "me") *Others: ''anata ''(formal "you"). Calls Nanael ''Nanael-sama (Miss Nanael) *Relationships: Nanael, Aldra, Nowa, Airi, Tomoe, Leina *Usually ends her sentences with desu or masu (making them sound more formal) Claudette *Herself: watashi (polite "me") *Others: onushi (old-fashioned, condescending "you") *Relationships: Leina, Elina, Risty, Cattleya, Echidna, Ymir Melona *Herself: boku ''(informal, tomboyish "me") *Others: ''kimi (informal "you") *Relationships: Menace, Aldra, Claudette, Ymir, Airi, Marshland Witch Ymir *Herself: washi (colloquial "me", typical of old men) *Others: onushi ''(old-fashioned, condescending "you") *Relationships: Cattleya, Aldra, Echidna, Alleyne, Claudette, Airi *Usually ends her sentences with ''~ja (making it sound more colloquial) Alleyne *Herself: watashi (polite "me") *Others: kisama ''(hostile "you"). *Relationships: Nowa, Echidna, Nyx, Leina, Irma Aldra *Herself: ''yo ''(royal "we") *Others: ''onushi ''(old-fashioned, condescending "you") *Relationships: Leina, Tomoe, Nanael, Irma, Melona, Delmore Anarista *Herself: ''watakushi ''(formal, polite "me") / ''atashi ''(informal "me") *Others: ''anata ''(formal "you") / ''anta ''(informal "you") Shizuka *Herself: ''atashi ''(informal "me") *Others: ''anta ''(informal "you") World Guide Gainos Sheldan Free City Vance County Great Wall Border Elven Forest Amara Hinomoto Swamplands Endings Leina It was a long fight. After running away from home, Leina, becoming the Exiled Warrior, had met many warriors and fought them. The Bandit of the Wilderness changed Leina's way of life. She realized her own naiveté by learning of the Assassin of Fang's fate. She was encouraged by the way the Forest Keeper lived admirably without falling in times of adversity. By accepting the difference in their values, she became good friends with the Musha-Miko. She learned to have a free spirit from the Veteran Mercenary. She received the resolution to govern a country from the Ancient Princess. The Captain of the Royal Guard was tiresome but she was still her beloved young sister. Her heart was touched by the Infernal Tempter's devoted heart. She learned the various facets of this world from the Angel of Light. She learned the strength of protecting the loved ones from the Weapon Merchant. She admired the Priestess of Gainos' purity and unconditional loving. The Master of Flame’s upbringing taught her the ways of this world. By being surprised by the Protean Assassin, she felt the vastness of the world. Her heart was moved by the Iron Princess' fortitude. The Fighting Master beat the combat skills and the ways to use them into her spirit. And when she overcame the Lord of Thundercloud, she found the answer to her journey. Now, Leina would challenge the Queen. There were no more doubts. What will become of this fight? They won't know that unless they fight. Risty In the end, she wasn't able to settle her score with Leina. That was her only regret. Moreover, Leina not only defeated the Queen Aldra but also dominated the tournament. She believed that she could defeat her. She was disappointed with the results because she always believed in that. ''"Well, there's no helping it. This is probably fate." And Claudette became the Queen. Risty didn't have any major complaints with that result. "That general will probably make a good Queen... Hmph, leaving me aside, she's the most suitable for the job." Risty realized something in the bottom of her heart. "Can it be that, since the beginning, Leina... No way, it can't be. That naive girl, it can't be!" Risty wasn't probably expecting to become the leading force against the Queen and trigger a war in the Continent after that. But that's another story... Irma To win her way through the tournament and defeat Aldra to get revenge for her brother! Originally, she entered in the tournament under the Queen's orders. Even before reaching the finals, the likelihood of Aldra having a whim to give some words of appreciation to a servant without her escorts because she overestimated her own strength wasn't low. She was waiting for that chance. "Aldra, I'll avenge my brother. Get ready to receive your retribution." "I see... Your brother? So you draw your blade against me for your brother..." Aldra remained still with her eyes closed. As if forgetting about Irma who was standing before her, she was only reminiscing about her own family. (...That confidence will cost her her life. Or has she made her resolve?) However, Aldra wasn't being overconfident. Aldra was pushed back by Irma once, but when the Queen released her true power, the situation was quickly reversed. An absolute power. That was Aldra. "You fool... You thought you could stand against me?" A treason from an assassin under the Queen's direct supervision. Concealing that truth to the public, Irma was going to be executed as an insane cleaner that had trespassed into the Queen's palace. "I sympathize with you for the loss of your brother. If by any chance I ever happen to lose my little sister, I'd probably fall to madness too..." Nowa Through the fights of Queen's Blade, Nowa had numerous encounters. The warriors Echidna, Leina and Risty had ran past the tournament and their life, clearing their way with their own strength. Those girls' way of life was shocking to Nowa who only knew the life at the forest. "Nowa has only been a bother to Captain. Nowa thought about returning to the forest after the end of this fight. Captain will probably make Nowa the Forest Guardian again. But, for that, Captain will have to argue with the uncles again..." Her close friend Lou was quietly listening to Nowa when it lifted her head with something in mind. "That's right, Lou! Captain said that the animals don't need to learn where to sleep or where to drink water from anyone." Without any more worries, Nowa gave her best smile. "I'll decide my own path. Yes, I'll go on a journey like Echidna and Leina." The girl will probably never return to the forest. Nowa believed that Captain Alleyne would understand. "Lou, you will come with me, right?" "Ki, kii-!" Tomoe Masakado Shrine, the force that protected Hinomoto. In its inner sanctuary, the Musha-Miko Tomoe sit traditionally before the Shinto priest, reporting on her long journey through the Continent. "Aldra, who was planning to invade Hinomoto was defeated and Claudette, the daughter of the Count Vance was appointed as the new Queen." "Tomoe, I appreciate your efforts to see all this through. What kind of person is this new Queen?" "She's just and upright and knows the suffering of the weak people, and I truly believe she's a befitting person to rule the Country." "Does she mean any harm against our Hinomoto?" "I understood her resolve by crossing swords with her. I can confirm that the new Queen is not someone that would make such foolish move." "However, I still haven't received any revelation from Lord Masakado about the security of our Country. There's no guarantee that she won't be taken by an evil temptation after gaining such immense power." "I created a deep bond of friendship with her younger sister. If by any chance the Queen goes through a sudden change of mind, she'll surely make everything right again." "I'll believe in that if you say so." "Thank you. However, for the pride of Hinomoto, my defeat as a Musha-Miko is unforgivable. I came here ready to honorably kill myself after this report is over." "Tomoe, that won't be allowed. You must continue to carry the duty to protect Hinomoto. You'll live, bearing that responsibility." Tomoe made the whole Continent acknowledge the strength of Hinomoto. Her legend had only just started. Echidna Echidna's job was to protect the Count Vance's daughter Leina from the shadows so she wouldn't lose her life at the tournament. However, in practice, Echidna didn't have a single chance to help Leina. Leina succeeded in one hard fight after another and remained victorious in the tournament through her own strength. Echidna was marveled by the noble Leina's hard struggle and watching over it became Echidna's enjoyment. The tournament finally reached its final stage. Filled with fighting spirit, Claudette's blow hit her younger sister Leina with full power. "Her face says she won't go easy on her even if it's her little sister." The time to carry her job might have finally come. Then she learned that her disciple Irma was going to be publicly executed by the Queen's orders. Irma was rescued from the execution place by someone. Someone was able to break through the guards in the strictly secured execution place and rescue the nameless cleaner. Even in this large Continent there's only one person that could do that. With the Queen and the Assassins of Fang's dignity at stake, that person will be severely pursued. She won't be able to return to the Capital anymore. "Sigh, looks like I've become dull. In 500 years, I've never botched a job even once." The journey of the pursued teacher and student. Because it's a dangerous journey, to Echidna it's the greatest of pleasures. Menace "Milady, are you feeling down?" Setra was worried about Menace, who was defeated in her fight. "I'm not feeling down~, Setra. It's all the same if I make the winner of Queen's Blade bow down before the authority of the Amara Kingdom~." "As expected of my Milady. Oh, isn't that merchant guy grinning over there?" There appeared the merchant that had pulled out the funds to pay for Menace's participation in Queen's Blade. He was the souvenir seller that was aiming for the crowd that came to watch Queen's Blade. "Hehehe, this time a lot of popular warriors appeared one after another and I made a big profit. Especially because Menace's statue was an exclusivity of my shop. Everyone who wants to see that charm will give their money, huh? That's an asset that could buy an entire village." "Hey, old man, wait. You put on sale a statue of Milady with removable clothes without asking her, huh? Let's have a talk." Then, a few months later at Amara Desert. There, a small kingdom was built. "Setra, it's still small, but Amara Kingdom was restored, right?" "That's right, Milady. Milady's legend starts from here!" "Yes, Setra. I'm also counting on you from now on~" Elina It was the day when the ceremony to honor the new Queen was conducted. Elina rushed to leap to her older sister's chest and congratulate her for her victory in the tournament. However, her older sister was nowhere to be found. "Big si-s! There you are-!" Elina's sharp ability to detect her sister captured the image of Leina about to leave by the city gates. "Big sis!" Her older sister looked back with a gentle smile. "Oh, Elina. Do you still have work to do? Because I have many things I want to do as well." For Elina, whatever Leina wanted to do or whatever happened with the Queen or the continent didn't matter. But if Leina was going anywhere, she'd follow her. That was it. "Elina, I must go alone. I'm sorry." "That's awful, big sis! Don't you like Elina?" Leina gently hug her sister. "I love you, Elina. I promise I'll be back. Do you love me too?" "Yes, of course, big sis." "Then, Elina, I want you to promise me one thing." "...Okay, big sis... What is it?" "I want you to stay here and help your sister Claudette, until the day I come back." Airi The Marshland Witch's Castle. There, Airi went through a really severe punishment. Not only she was defeated in her fight, let alone not becoming the Queen, but she had been sucking the spirit of prominent warriors without planning on making new subordinates. Airi was put in a hole at the Netherworld where she suffered the hellish torment of having several hundreds of tiny tentacles tickling her for an entire day and night. As the Witch's representative, Melona came to talk with the totally exhausted Airi. "Airi, I think that you have been serving the Mistress very well until now. You also helped me. But there's no need to suffer anymore. You can go back to the Netherworld." "...But, there's still today's cleaning duty and the preparations for the evening meal." "Ah, that's right. The Mistress put Airi under an obedience spell. It's alright. I'll dispel it with this cane!" "It has already been dispelled." "What-!?" "I dispelled it a long time ago. After all, I'm also a first-class evil spirit from the Netherworld!" "Then why did you always work so hard?" "Who do you think will take care of Mistress if I'm gone? Come on, Melona, let's start cleaning. You will help me!" Nanael Nanael was somehow able to avoid spilling the holy milk. But it couldn't be said that she had cleared the trial, because she had lost in the fighting tournament. Nanael was trembling with fear of the verdict the Head Angel would pass. And finally, the angel Liliel, the messenger of Heaven descended. "This is the revelation from the angel chief. Since Nanael couldn't carry out the trial, the erasure of said existence as angel itself of ye was deemed proper." "J-Just like that...? But Liliel, you were my favourite in Heaven, I can't...!" "But!" "Yes!" "You were granted forgiveness because of your support towards the saint woman Melpha. Stay in earth accumulating good deeds, and one day you shall return to Heaven." "..." "That is all, Nanael. Um... what's wrong?" At Melpha's church. "Miss Nanael, it's time for dinner." "Thanks, Melpha. It looks delicious today!" "Oh, Miss Nanael, today you seem to be in a good mood." "Yes, I guess so! Now, Melpha, from tomorrow on we'll be busy with the construction of the Millenary Kingdom of Heaven on Earth!" Cattleya At the tournament, Cattleya confronted the Protean Assassin Melona. "Even if the opponent is an evil spirit, I can't be defeated until the day I meet my husband again." Melona's eyes sparkled. "Who's your husband?" "The Blacksmith Owen." "Haha-, I'm surprised. I know about Owen!" "What!? Tell me, where is my husband?" "I'll tell you if you defeat me!" Saying that, Melona shape-shifted into a muscular man. "Dear!" "Father!" "C'mon, it's a marital showdown. It's truly a dream match, huh? Kishishishi." After a hard fight with her husband, Cattleya crushed Melona. "Come on, it's my victory. Where is my husband!?" "Ouch, you're strong for a human, huh? Well, okay. You were surprised with my transformation, so I'll tell you!" Leaving the tournament, Cattleya went toward the Witch's marshlands. "We'll finally meet father, right!?" "Yes. But from here on it's the most dangerous marshland of the Country. You can wait here if you want." "Mother, it's as I said before. We'll fight together!" "That's right, Rana. Okay, stay close to me." Will Cattleya and her son be able to bring back Owen!? Nyx "Nyx, you'll be fine! Nowa will help you anytime!" Nowa, keeper of the forest. Why was this beautiful fighter trying to save her? She had suspected that she was a cunning woman out to get Funikura-sama while feigning ignorance, but that girl called Nowa seemed to somehow be a bundle of good will. However, no matter how Nowa tried to convince her, Nyx wasn't ready to part with Funikura. Even if it'd lead to her own destruction. It was a mystery how she managed to persuade Menace, but Nowa seemed to be borrowing the scepter Setra. "You're right little girl, not only Funikura wasn't pleased with me, we shouldn't use such living weapons. Okay, let's do it!" As a result of those two people's actions, Nyx made up her mind to throw Funikura away. "S, so... Funikura-sama, Nyx will go back to being just Nyx. That's how I want to live." Funikura's eyes shone red. "Please don't attack me as usual if you don't like it, even if I can't be with Funikura-sama... Anyway, thanks for all this time." Funikura, far from being angry, seemed to shrink. And, like a weak puppy, gently caressed Nyx' cheeks. (Funikura-sama...! Oh, Funikura can't live without me, and it's really kind. Oh, Nyx made such a mistake...!!) It seems her unhappiness will go on. Melpha Queen's Blade wasn't half-hearted. From the beginning, Melpha didn't have the fighting spirit to win through the fighting tournament. "Nanael, is Melpha alright? She seems to be thinking that she's not worthy of her faith, and looks very depressed." Leina worried about Melpha, and asked the freeloader Nanael about her situation. "Huh? What about Melpha, do I have to keep a close eye on her?" "Geez, you're not being honest. Anyway, don't you see how she looks?" "Hmph, that's none of my business! I'm busy too!" Nanael had hidden the basket with Melpha's favourite food dish behind her back already. (Geez, be thankful I'm trying to cheer you up. I'll even let you cry in my arms...!) Somebody seemed to have come into the room. Nanael hid in the shadows right away and eavesdropped. "Miss Melpha, don't be discouraged." "I hesitated about the holy poses. That's why I'm not worthy of my piety..." "Miss Melpha's holy poses were beautiful. I was completely fascinated by them." "I couldn't even meet Grandmother's expectations... I can't stay at my place anymore..." "I... I need Miss Melpha. I will be your place to stay." "Oh, Franz, thank you... Alright, I'll go anywhere with you." "Hey, what is this...? Even Melpha, with such a male attendant...!!" The priestess Melpha wasn't immune to men. What will you do, Nanael?! Melona Melona was defeated by the Weapon Merchant Cattleya and left. But for her, participating in Queen's Blade was little more than a game with no real purpose. After watching the battles of the beautiful fighters, she was able to shapeshift more accurately, and if that meant she could create further turmoil, she was satisfied. "Kishishi, I learnt a lot. I can transform into most of the participants, and reproduce their voices and personalities perfectly. I even understand their relationships now. It'll be fun to see what I can arrange with this!" Melona's behaviour of playing while on a mission might be difficult to understand even for her mistress, the Marshland Witch. And this terrible prankster would create an opportunity to stir up confusion in the continent. But that's another story... Claudette The final right to challenge the Queen was at stake. So, Leina confronted Claudette. Claudette couldn't understand why Leina had left their home so irresponsibly, but she intended to take her back even if she had to bring her to her knees. By all means, she'd carry out her duty, and she wouldn't ignore her orders. Claudette was worrying too much. About her sense of responsibility, and about the jealousy she felt when she confronted Leina. If she had won the battle, she intended to become Queen and overthrow Aldra. She'd be going against her father's will, but it'd be the best for the Vance house and the Continent in the end. She didn't know if her younger sister, whom she had always loved, would think that was the right thing to do. But that was Claudette's true strength. Besides, it was impossible for Leina to actually defeat her. But she lost to Leina. She lost, but she wasn't feeling regret or jealousy by then. She had been cleansed of her dark feelings, and she felt like she had been saved. She hadn't been defeated in terms of who was superior or inferior, her defeat just felt like the natural thing to happen. The founder Queen's oath to god was called "Queen's Blade". It was a selection of the "chosen one" to rule over the continent. Claudette found Leina's great potential to be Queen, and she lost to it. "I was defeated... magnificently. Leina, forgive me for coming to bring you home." "No, it shoud be me apologizing. I seem to have make Sister suffer a lot. I'm sorry, Sister." Two sisters were in the middle of the arena, hugging each other for a long time. Ymir After participating in Queen's Blade, the Iron Mountain's reputation rose suddenly. Because of the sale messages from Ymir that echoed throughout the Continent, whenever a match was over, the orders for weapon and armor came rushing. "Wahahahahah! It was a huge success, I can't stop laughing!" At that time, her cousin and childhood friend Eilin was advising her. "It's nice that you keep winning, but what will you do after this?" "What do you mean by that? I'll keep winning, and more and more weapons will be sold for peace and security." "Won't that end if you're defeated?" Eilin's concern proved right, and Ymir's battleaxe was destroyed in a fight against the Lord of Thundercloud Claudette. "My, my weapon... A weapon forged to beat Cattleya's... No way... No way..." "I heard the dwarves will obey their rival's orders when their weapons are destroyed." '' "Sniff... that's the way it is. Do whatever you want with me."'' "In that case, I'll have you work for me." "What?!" "Heh, if I become the Queen, we'll negotiate. At that time, we'll reach a settlement and I'll directly buy the dwarf tribe's master skills. And I'll want you to exercise your talent for the sake of the people of the Continent. Will that be fine for you?" Alleyne She had spent most of her life, near a thousand years, in the forest, protecting the families there. The law of the forest was everything to her. But today, she had broken the law of the forest to participate in the humans' fighting tournament. "Captain Alleyne, you're supposed to be rational in your actions. But for you to not be able to stop your foolish impulses and leave the forest for Nowa... 0 points." The Queen's Blade fight was over. While her pupil Nowa wasn't able to win, at least she had survived. She wanted to return to the forest with Nowa. She would take all responsibility for her actions. She had always put the law of the forest first and she knew Nowa had struggled because of her for a long time. She wanted to make up for it. She would fight against everybody in the elder council for Nowa. She'd live in the elves forest together with Nowa... But there was no need for Alleyne to live with Nowa after all. Her pupil had grown up magnificently and stood up on her own, contrary to her expectations. "You've found your way in life. There's nothing more I can teach you. 100 points, my pupil Nowa..." The instructor returned to the forest alone. Aldra Aldra lost the seat of the Queen. What did actually become of her? That won't be told here. She's still alive. Her story will continue in the new chapter, "Queen's Blade Rebellion." Gallery Bios Echidna 1.jpg Bios Echidna 2.jpg World Guide Swamp.jpg Endings.jpg 139520 5 canals.jpg 103.jpg Category:Books Category:Media